Kirigiri, You Have A Nice
by TheAnimeVampire1313
Summary: Starts off after the scene after the woman's bath. Monokuma decides he's gonna tell on some peeping toms. [Naegi x Kirigiri]


"Wait everyone, I have something incredibly juicy to tell you guys!" Monokuma said.

Everyone stopped in their tracks, and all eyes turned to the demonic bear, giving him their full attention, including myself.

I almost dreaded what he had to say, usually when he calls everyone out like this, it's never for a good reason.

"This news is especially for the ladies," Monokuma said with a suggestive smirk and a wink. "I just want you guys to know that Naegi and some of the other guys got a nice show, looking at the girls in all their glory. They were peeping. Upupupupu."

Oh god. I really am going to Hell. Why did he have to specifically call ME out though? I could feel the blood rushing to the tips of my ears. I almost felt a nosebleed coming on, just at the thought of recalling the memory.

"Naegi, is this true?" a tentative Kirigiri asks. Usually, she keeps a very tight seal on her emotions, and it rarely breaks, but when it does, it is only for a quick second. Then it's back to the stoic mask. I have gotten to know Kirigiri incredibly well. I think I might even hold stronger feelings than "like" for her. All I can say is, that when the iron mask comes off, she looks really cute when she smiles. And I would have loved for her to avoid finding out about this, if possible, but as always, karma, or should I say Monokuma, (Monokarma) comes back to punch me in the face. I REALLY didn't want her to know we were peeping, but I didn't want to lie to her either. Honesty is the best policy, I guess?

I took a deep breath, steeled myself, and said, "Kirigiri, you have a nice ass."

I didn't stick around to see what her reaction was. As soon as I said that, I turned around and ran as fast as my legs would carry me. I almost tripped halfway to my dorm and lost my shoe, but I didn't care. I really didn't want to feel any of the girls' wrath.

I opened my door and locked it behind me, sliding my back down against it and eventually coming to a sitting position, panting. I rested my head in my hands, thinking about the possible scenarios that were happening back at the cafeteria. I doubt anyone would kill someone over this though.

I suddenly heard a knock, and forgot to breathe for a moment.

"Yo, Naegs, you forgot something in the hallway, dude."

Okay, that was definitely Hagakure's voice. I highly doubt any of the girls could do an impression that good.

"O-okay..." I said. I was nervous, even though it was only Hagakure. I got up from my sitting position and turned the handle to the door after unlocking it. I only actually opened it a very small amount, just enough to fit my pinkie through. What happened next honestly, a part of me was somewhat expecting, but I was still surprised nonetheless.

A gloved hand jammed itself between the doorway, wrenching it open. Turns out, that hand belonged to Kirigiri...she slammed the door shut, but before she did I caught Hagakure's face for a brief second, it looked like he'd been slapped. He gave me a sympathetic look. I was frozen in fear.

I slowly backed away, until my back came into contact with the wall. Kirigiri followed my every step. I looked around nervously, avoiding looking at her in any way, shape or form. Suddenly, her hand slapped the wall, alarmingly close to my head. I think I died a little bit then...She started leaning down towards me. I kept trying to make myself look smaller, terrified of Kirigiri's wrath, but I probably only succeeded in making myself look constipated.

Kirigiri came so close her lips were almost touching my ear. I awaited a sharp reprimanding, and maybe a slap, or a swift kick to the...you know. What actually happened, was something I really wasn't expecting.

"You can't just tell me I have a nice ass and run away" Kirigiri whispered. "I guess now is a good time to tell you that I peeped on you when taking a shower. By the way, you're very well endowed." She said with a slightly suggestive but mostly neutral expression.

I stood there, still scared out of my mind and confused as to what the hell actually just happened. Her words finally registered and I fell face first on the floor. I caught her turning away. I felt a mixture of extreme happiness and also mildly creeped out. Then it hit me...I DIDN'T GET THE SHIT KICKED OUT OF ME! I was silently celebrating at that fact, and the fact that the possible love of my life likes me too.

I saw her about to leave, but I was still too shocked to get any words to actually come out. She swiftly turned around and speed walked back over to me. She kissed my cheek and said, "You can dangan my Ronpa anytime you want."

...Kirigiri and I now have 30 children and love each other very much.

* * *

Hello~ I hope you enjoyed my first fanfiction!


End file.
